The Running Wheel" Episode 6-5
by ClareBearStare
Summary: Amy gets de-ratted, but there's a problem. Meanwhile, the gang is searching for ways to make Buffy feel more at home


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
"The Running Wheel" Episode 6-5  
  
GILES O.C.  
  
1 Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Excerpt from "Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered." Season 3. Amy, Buffy and Xander are in the high school library.  
  
2 AMY  
  
Goddess Hecate, work thy will!  
  
Before thee, let the unclean thing crawl!  
  
There is a flash of light and Buffy disappears, a rat crawling out from her sleeve on the ground. Cut to a few minutes later, Oz walks into the library.  
  
3 OZ  
  
What's going on?  
  
XANDER  
  
Amy turned Buffy into a rat!  
  
3.1 Excerpt from "Gingerbread." Also season three. Buffy, Willow and Amy are all tied to stakes, an angry mob surrounds them with lit torches.  
  
4 AMY  
  
5 Alright! You want to fry a witch? I'll give you a witch!  
  
6 Goddess Hecate, work thy will! Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!  
  
Little red lights surround Amy and then there is a flash, and she turns herself into a rat. Cut to the end of that episode, Buffy and Willow are in Willow's room apparently trying to cast a spell. Willow lights a match.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Okay, I think I got the mix of herbs right this time!  
  
Goddess Hecate, work thy will! Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!  
  
Buffy and Willow turn to look at the rat, which doesn't change and is still a rat. Willow frowns.  
  
Excerpt from "The Gift." Buffy and Dawn are at the top of the tower.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawn, listen to me. Listen.  
  
Buffy runs headfirst towards the end of the tower and dives off into the portal.  
  
BUFFY O.C.  
  
I love you. I will always love you.  
  
But this is the work I have to do.  
  
Tell Giles that I figured it out, and I'm okay.  
  
Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now.  
  
You have to take care of each other.  
  
Show the tombstone. Cut to an excerpt from "Injustice." Dawn and Spike are doing the spell to call forth Wonder, the archangel responsible for Buffy's resurrection.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Clears his throat, taking a deep breath he didn't need.)  
  
Giver of light, prevailed over darkness, bless us with a messenger  
  
Who will even the score.  
  
Cut to the end of "Injustice." Wonder is in Buffy's room, and a few seconds later Buffy is there too.  
  
Excerpt from "Welcome Home, Buffy." Wonder and Glory are in Glory's flat talking.  
  
WONDER  
  
Both you and the Slayer will in a way  
  
Be granted a second chance at life. But Glorificus, if you cause harm  
  
To another human being as long as you live here on earth, I will terminate  
  
Not only this chance, but your existence.  
  
Cut to later in "Welcome Back, Buffy." Wonder is having a discussion with Giles.  
  
WONDER  
  
If the Slayer harms Glory, I will revoke her new lease on life.  
  
Cut to later in that episode, Buffy and the gang are fighting a hoard of demons and vampires. They finally get them all either dusted, dead or cowering in a corner of the warehouse.  
  
GILES  
  
That was excellent, Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Frowns.) Just doing my job.  
  
Close up on Buffy's face, then fade to black.  
  
Re-open during the daytime, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya are helping move things back in to Buffy and Dawn's house.  
  
DAWN  
  
This is heavy!  
  
(Throws down a big box.)  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Turns to Dawn.)  
  
Build up those arm muscles!  
  
WILLOW  
  
We'll go get another load.  
  
Willow goes back outside and Tara follows her. Willow turns to Tara.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I want to try a new spell tonight.  
  
TARA  
  
(Raises an eyebrow.)  
  
What kind of spell?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well it's not really new, but it's a spell  
  
I could never do back when I used to try all the time.  
  
TARA  
  
Okay.  
  
WILLOW  
  
It's the spell to transform Amy back into a person.  
  
TARA  
  
(Tilts her head.)  
  
O-oh.  
  
BUFFY OPENER  
  
INT. Re-open in the Summers house, it still looks empty and undecorated but the kitchen table is back and Buffy and Dawn are sitting at it in silence. A timer goes off.  
  
GILES  
  
Oh! Casserole's ready!  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles stands up and walks to the over, picking up and oven mitt and taking out a dish full of something unrecognizable. Buffy and Dawn simply watch him as he spoons the gunk onto three paper plates and attempts to carry them over. Dawn picks up a fork and looking apprehensive, takes a bite. She grimaces.  
  
DAWN  
  
Um Giles, no offense but, where did you get this recipe?  
  
GILES  
  
It was my mother's.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks at Buffy.)  
  
Oh.  
  
Frowning, Buffy takes a bite and grimaces too.  
  
BUFFY  
  
It's a little, tangy.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Giggles.)  
  
Maybe we should tie up Glory and make her eat it.  
  
At the mention of Glory Buffy visibly weakens, nearly dropping her spoon. Dawn notices at bites her lower lip in regret, but Giles didn't see.  
  
GILES  
  
(Sarcastically.)  
  
Thank you both for your encouragement in my fine cooking.  
  
Buffy sighs, shaking off her uneasiness and joins Dawn in laughter. Buffy gets up and heads towards the phone.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Thank god for Domino's.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Turns.)  
  
Oh! Mushrooms and pepperoni!  
  
Giles looks at the girls frowning but only in a playful way, showing he's really not that surprised or heartbroken over the rejection of his casserole.  
  
INT. Xander's apartment. Anya is paging through a magazine and Xander looks over her shoulder.  
  
XANDER  
  
(A bit nervously.)  
  
Wedding dresses, huh?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns.) I don't like this one.  
  
It would look like I'm an all-white nun!  
  
(Turns the page.)  
  
O, now this one I like!  
  
XANDER  
  
(Squints.)  
  
In that you'd look like an all-white slut!  
  
Frowning, Anya elbows Xander in the ribs and he winces.  
  
XANDER  
  
Ouch! Hey!  
  
ANYA  
  
Teach you to call me a slut!  
  
You're the only one I've ever had sexual intercourse with!  
  
And do you know how many guys I could have slept with during my demon days?  
  
XANDER  
  
Somehow I'm thinking they wouldn't want to, what with the  
  
Fear of being incinerated and all.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Turns around.)  
  
Why did you bring that up?  
  
XANDER  
  
Um, I was kidding?  
  
ANYA  
  
Kidding about my ex-demon days. Still.  
  
I would have thought you'd be over it by now.  
  
XANDER  
  
Hey. I am over it. I was just making a funny.  
  
Possibly inappropriate humor. I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Does it really still bother you?  
  
You're going to be my husband. You have to be okay with this!  
  
XANDER  
  
I AM okay with it. I promise. No more funnies.  
  
I love you.  
  
Anya leans forward and they share a kiss.  
  
INT. Willow and Tara's place. The girls are both quiet, but you can hear a faint squeaking in the background. It is revealed to be the Amy-rat running on a rodent wheel. Willow looks over at her and smiles softly.  
  
WILLOW  
  
You know, if this works I'm actually going to miss her being a rat.  
  
TARA  
  
And so will Miss Kitty Fantastico.  
  
She loves to just sit and watch her.  
  
Tara picks up her cat, which is staring at the rat and carries her over to the bed, petting her.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Yeah. But I don't know how long rats live.  
  
If we don't fix her now, I'm not sure we have a lot of time left.  
  
Tara nods, standing up and taking a deep breath. Gently Willow reaches into the rat cage and brings Amy out, then looks at the cat.  
  
WILLOW  
  
No rough playing! This is serious business!  
  
The cat looks at Willow, then at the rat and licks her chops. Willow shoos her off the bed and sets the rat down. Tara gently takes her head and the girls both close their eyes and take a deep breath.  
  
WILLOW AND TARA  
  
Goddess Hecate, work thy will  
  
Goddess of creatures great and small,  
  
I conjure thee to withdraw!  
  
A sudden wind picks up out of no where and a bright light flashes, and suddenly a girl is sitting on the bed by Tara and Willow where the rat was a second before. Willow and Tara open their eyes.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Oh my god, it worked!  
  
Amy! Amy you're back!  
  
The girl looks around with wild eyes for a moment that don't seem to be registering her surroundings, and then suddenly she sees the cat and screams, curling up into a ball. Willow slightly narrows her eyes, looking at Tara with confusion.  
  
WILLOW  
  
U-oh. (Turns back to Amy.)  
  
Amy. Amy can you hear me?  
  
Amy looks over to Willow with seemingly no understanding of what she's saying.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Tara, I don't think she's in there!  
  
TARA  
  
(Looks at Amy carefully.)  
  
No, she's not. She's still a rat.  
  
Both of the girls look at Amy with fear, whom is staring around the room with wide, empty eyes.  
  
INT. Giles house. It's quiet and dark but the door opens and he enters just as the phone rings. Nearly tripping over something he stumbles hurriedly to it and picks up the receiver.  
  
GILES  
  
Hello?  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Giles, it's me.  
  
GILES  
  
Willow.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Yeah, um, I have something to tell you.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
(Hopefully.)  
  
Did you find a way to get Glory home?  
  
  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
No. It's something else.  
  
GILES  
  
Is everyone alright?  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Kind of, we de-ratted Amy.  
  
GILES  
  
(Eyes widen.)  
  
You did? Good! How is she?  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
See that's the thing. She's human. But, she's not herself.  
  
GILES  
  
What do you mean?  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
She still acts like a rat. And she won't talk,  
  
And she doesn't look like she understands us when we talk.  
  
GILES  
  
I see. How interesting. Can you keep her there for tonight?  
  
Maybe after a good night's sleep she'll regain her mind again.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
I don't know. Maybe.  
  
GILES  
  
Call me in the morning and let me know how she is.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Okay. (Pauses.) How's Buffy?  
  
GILES  
  
Doing remarkably well, actually.  
  
Seems to be adjusting nicely.  
  
  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
  
GILES  
  
Goodnight.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
'Night.  
  
Giles hands up the phone and turns on the kitchen light, takes out a glass and a bottle and pours himself some whiskey.  
  
GILES  
  
(Holds up the glass in toast-fashion.)  
  
To, things forever complicated.  
  
(Gulps it down.)  
  
INT. Back in Buffy and Dawn's house, Buffy is brushing Dawn's hair. The girls seem tranquil and calm.  
  
DAWN  
  
Buffy, what was it like?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hm?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Hesitates.)  
  
Death.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Shifts uneasily.)  
  
I don't remember. I just remember, the pain, rushing through  
  
my body like a firecracker, but, from the inside. And then there  
  
was just, nothing.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Cranes her neck around.)  
  
Nothing?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Blinks.) Well I remember light.  
  
It was so bright that I wanted to run away from it.  
  
(Pauses.) Like the guide said. But, that's it.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks away.)  
  
Oh. Do you, feel better now?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Continues brushing Dawn's hair.)  
  
I don't know what I feel.  
  
INT. Back and Willow and Tara's place, Willow, Tara and Amy are still awake. Willow's still trying to talk to Amy.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Amy? You can borrow some of my pajamas.  
  
Amy looks up with confusion, clutching a blanket to her bare skin. Sighing she looks over at the metal wheel and with a sad expression runs her finger over it. Then she looks up at Willow pleadingly.  
  
TARA  
  
I think she wants to exercise.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Frowns.)  
  
I don't think she'll fit.  
  
Willow smiles lightly from her attempted funny, but Tara only looks at Amy with concern.  
  
TARA  
  
Maybe we shouldn't have. It's been so long.  
  
Maybe she can't remember what being human is like.  
  
WILLOW  
  
She just needs time. She'll remember.  
  
TARA  
  
(Frowns with uncertainty.)  
  
Yeah. Maybe she'll remember.  
  
EXT. Spike in his crypt, pacing back and forth looking frazzled and nervous.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Mumbling to himself.)  
  
Okay, Slayer needed time to adjust. Being dead is strange.  
  
I was dead. But, then again I was still alive.  
  
Oh who am I kidding! She'll never love me!  
  
Spike kicks the wall and pauses momentarily as he feels the foundation shudder.  
  
  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
If I could just get this bleedin' chip out.  
  
Then I could be me again.  
  
Oh, bugger it. I'd still love her even without it.  
  
I've got to do something.  
  
INT. Back in Buffy's house, Buffy is sitting by the window in the living room that has the couch back and a ton of boxes sitting around. She's staring blankly out the window. Dawn approaches her.  
  
DAWN  
  
I put the rest of the pizza in the fridge.  
  
We can eat it tomorrow. Maybe for breakfast!  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Blinks but doesn't look at her.)  
  
Pizza isn't for breakfast Dawn. You know that.  
  
DAWN  
  
Well why not? No one's here to tell us we can't.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Turns around, looking at Dawn oddly.)  
  
How can you talk like that?  
  
DAWN  
  
I just meant.(Trails off.)  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawn, we have to live like we would if things hadn't changed.  
  
That's important. You know that.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Softly.) I was just kidding.  
  
BUFFY  
  
That isn't something you kid around with!  
  
This is serious! Mom's gone and I.  
  
I was gone too.  
  
DAWN  
  
Did you, get to see Mom?  
  
  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Pain stretches across her face.)  
  
Of coarse not! (Pauses.) If I did I, I don't remember.  
  
Oh god. I don't remember. Dawnie, I hardly remember anything!  
  
it's like I, I just stopped existing.  
  
A visible tear forms in the corner of Buffy's eye, and she looks away from Dawn and sighs with sadness. Dawn goes over to Buffy and sits with her.  
  
DAWN  
  
No you didn't. You said you remembered a light.  
  
That meant you were going to heaven. You didn't stop.  
  
And that means, mom didn't either.  
  
Both of the girls look out the window up at the nearly full moon.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Bites her lower lip.)  
  
Yeah. Mom's still up there somewhere.  
  
Watching us. Whispering that she loves us.  
  
Telling us to be strong.  
  
Dawn rests her head on Buffy's shoulder and Buffy absentmindedly runs her hands through Dawn's hair. Suddenly their hallmark moment is interrupted by a knock on the door, and Dawn quickly sits up. Buffy looks towards the door in apprehension and unfolds her legs, walking over to answer it.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Buffy.  
  
For a moment Buffy is speechless, not out of fear but simply out of lack of a clue of what to say to him.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Spike. I, um,  
  
SPIKE  
  
How are you?  
  
BUFFY  
  
I'm okay. I'm dealing.  
  
An awkward silence follows, and suddenly Buffy seems to notice that she's still standing in front of the door. She leans like she's about to move aside, but then hesitates.  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
This, really isn't a good time, though.  
  
I'm really tired.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Looks at her with suspicion.)  
  
Yeah, I understand. You should rest up.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yeah.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Pauses.)  
  
I'll see you some other time.  
  
I'll patrol tonight.  
  
Buffy's facial expression turns to one of surprise.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Oh, patrol! God, I didn't even-  
  
SPIKE  
  
It's okay. I've got it.  
  
(Shows Buffy the stake in his pocket.)  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Smiles.) Thanks.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Don't mention it. Well, I'll just, head out then.  
  
Buffy makes a weak attempt to smile, then softly closes the door and turns around to see Dawn staring at her oddly.  
  
BUFFY  
  
What?  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
He loves you, you know.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Looks away uncomfortably.)  
  
Dawn.  
  
DAWN  
  
When you, I mean, when it was over, he cried.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Raises a brow.)  
  
He cried?  
  
DAWN  
  
Yeah. A lot.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Wow.  
  
EXT. Outside the Summers house, Spike begins to walk away but a few yards from the house he pauses, looking up at Buffy's window.  
  
SPIKE  
  
At least you're alive now, Slayer.  
  
At least you're safe. At least I could do that much for you.  
  
INT. The next morning at Willow and Tara's place, Willow slowly blinks her eyes and awakens. She's laying next to Tara, and she smiles briefly for a moment, and then suddenly seems to remember their predicament. She sits up in bed and looks around wildly, then her eyes rest in the corner where Amy is curled up on the floor, away from her blanket and by the old rat cage. Frowning, she pokes Tara.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Tara, wake up.  
  
Tara slowly stretches and looks up at Willow, who is pointing towards Amy.  
  
TARA  
  
Oh no. She's still not.  
  
Willow tosses the covers back and crawls out of bed towards Amy, gently nudging her shoulder.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Whispering.)  
  
Amy, wake up. Can you hear me?  
  
Amy slowly wakes up and looks at Willow with a blank expression, then sniffs the pocket on her pajama shirt. Willow frowns with disappointment.  
  
TARA  
  
Do we call Giles?  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Yeah.  
  
Tara reaches across the bed and grasps the phone, dialing the number to the Magic Box. She hands the receiver to Willow.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Waits a moment.)  
  
Giles? Yea it's me. No, she's not. I don't know. What do you  
  
Want me to do? Now? Okay, if we can get her there. No, don't call  
  
Buffy. She doesn't need this. She needs to rest. Okay.  
  
Yeah, Spike took patrol. No, I haven't heard from them. Okay. Bye.  
  
Willow cradles the receiver and looks at Tara.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Giles wants us to get Amy to the Magic Shop.  
  
TARA  
  
Are you thinking about going into her mind like you  
  
Did with Buffy that time?  
  
WILLOW  
  
I don't think so. She's not in a coma, she's lost  
  
in another way.  
  
TARA  
  
(Gulps.) Is this our fault? I mean, did we do part  
  
of the spell wrong?  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Looks offended.) No, I don't. I don't think so!  
  
I just think she's been a rat for a long time and can't  
  
Remember being human right now. That's why we have to help her.  
  
INT. The Magic Box. Giles is at the cash register, and Anya is standing near him eagerly paging through a catalogue.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Shows something to Giles.)  
  
Oh! What do you think of this one?  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks annoyed.)  
  
It's lovely, Anya.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Flips the page.)  
  
And this one?  
  
GILES  
  
The excessive amount of lace isn't my style of choice.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns.) I thought it would be pretty.  
  
GILES  
  
Anya. Work? Please? We've got customers.  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh, right customers. (Pauses, turns to Giles.)  
  
Do you think I should have a long veil or a short one?  
  
Giles sighs and turns away from her to ring up another customer. The bell at the door goes off and Anya looks towards it, seeing Willow and Tara enter, basically leading a girl with them. Anya tilts her head and leans towards Giles.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Whispers.)  
  
Is that her?  
  
GILES  
  
Yes, that's Amy.  
  
ANYA  
  
She looks really out of it. Did they give her drugs?  
  
GILES  
  
Shh!  
  
Willow and Tara lead Amy over to the round table and help her sit in a chair. She immediately leaps out of it and crawls up on the table, sniffing the books with curiosity. Giles and Anya watch in facination.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Turns to Tara.)  
  
Watch her for a minute?  
  
TARA  
  
(Nods.) Sure.  
  
Willow walks over to Giles and Anya.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I guess now we start looking for memory spells?  
  
Or something?  
  
GILES  
  
(Watching Amy.)  
  
I'm not sure that's the best way to approach this.  
  
She seems to be holding on to the simplicity of what her life had become.  
  
She may not revert back to her old self until she feels safe in doing so.  
  
You have to remember that the last memory of a human that she has  
  
Involved her tied to a stake about to be burned to death by witch-haters.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Cringes.) Yeah, I remember.  
  
So what do we do then?  
  
GILES  
  
Bring her around places, people and things that will be familiar to her,  
  
familiar in a safe way.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well back then the high school was a safe place,  
  
But it's kinda not there anymore.  
  
GILES  
  
Yes, I know. How about, her home?  
  
WILLOW  
  
I'm not actually sure where that is. But I can find out!  
  
Only thing is, she's been a missing person for such a long time,  
  
And she was living with her dad. I don't know what he'd do if he  
  
Saw her again, or how we'd explain it to him.  
  
GILES  
  
Very well. But we'd best think of something before-  
  
Suddenly a crashing noise is heard, and Giles and Willow both whirl their heads around and watch Amy trying to crawl up the bookshelves. Tara is attempting to pull her down.  
  
TARA  
  
Amy, no!  
  
Willow and Giles both rush over to help, and Anya quickly takes Giles place in front of the cash register. The person who was next in line is watching the Amy scene with a bit of embarrassment. Anya grins falsely.  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh, don't worry about her.  
  
She has down syndrome.  
  
The customer smiles and nods politely, handing over her purchases and Anya rings them up.  
  
INT. Back at the Summers house, Buffy is curled up on the couch. She seems to be having a bad dream, but then she awakens and looks around with confusion. She peers at her watch, and suddenly leaps out of bed.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Oh crap!  
  
Buffy rushes upstairs and bursts into Dawn's room.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawn, get up! You're going to be late for-  
  
Buffy pauses in mid-sentence, realizing that Dawn isn't in her room. She frantically bursts down the hallway.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawn!  
  
Dawn walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed and with a toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
DAWN  
  
Yeah?  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Breaths in a sigh of relief.)  
  
Oh good, you're up. I just didn't want you to be late for school.  
  
We don't need any more trouble.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Takes the toothbrush out of her mouth.)  
  
I got up on time.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I know. Thanks.  
  
The girls look at each other oddly for a moment, then Dawn goes back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. Buffy leans against the wall and sighs.  
  
INT. Back in the Magic Box, Willow and Tara are trying to look after Amy while Anya rings up customers and Giles shuffles through a pile of books. Willow looks over at him with tired eyes.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Finding anything?  
  
GILES  
  
(Slams the book shut.)  
  
No bloody luck!  
  
Willow and Tara exchange a surprised glance, they're not used to seeing Giles so frustrated.  
  
TARA  
  
Are you still looking for a way to get Glory home,  
  
Or are you looking for a way to get Amy's mind back?  
  
GILES  
  
(Sits back.)  
  
Both actually.  
  
Amy suddenly crouches down on the floor and tries to skitter away.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Amy, no!  
  
Willow and Tara rush after her, grabbing her. She stops in mid-crawl, as if she knew she was just caught doing something naughty. They try to lead her back over to the table, but she seemed confused as to what she was supposed to do. They manage to get her back at the table, and she looks at Willow with confusion but stays put.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Buffy's not planning on coming by, is she? I mean,  
  
I don't want her to see Amy like this.  
  
ANYA  
  
Xander said he'd keep her company today.  
  
Something about ice cream.  
  
GILES  
  
Very well. Buffy will have company, Dawn's in school,  
  
And we don't need to bother them with our new, um, situation.  
  
  
  
TARA  
  
(Looks at Amy with sympathy.)  
  
We have to help her. I . I remember what it was like.  
  
To be lost, to be surrounded with pain and darkness.  
  
Anya, Willow and Giles look over at Tara. It wasn't long ago that she had been crazy because Glory had sucked her brain.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Her head suddenly shoots up.)  
  
That's it!  
  
GILES  
  
(Tilts his head.) What is?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Tara! She's the key! She knows what Amy's going through,  
  
kind of. Maybe she's the one that can bring Amy out of it.  
  
TARA  
  
(Looks surprised.) Oh no, I. I don't know what to do.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Maybe you could do what I did for Buffy.  
  
You might know where to look.  
  
TARA  
  
I wouldn't have any idea where to start.  
  
It was confusing and I, I don't remember.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Quickly jumping in.)  
  
It's okay. Maybe there's another way you can help her.  
  
Don't worry, we'll work it out.  
  
Tara shifts her eyes uncomfortably, and Giles glances at Willow with concern. All goes quiet except for the "cha-ching!" of the cash register while Anya rings someone up.  
  
EXT. Outside of Sunnydale Junior High School, Dawn shifts her bag uneasily over her shoulders and begins to head in. Kirsty and some of her friends stop her.  
  
KIRSTY  
  
Hi, Dawn.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks away, anger flashing on her face.)  
  
Hi.  
  
KIRSTY  
  
We were all just wondering something,  
  
because a strange rumor is going around.  
  
Someone said they saw your sister. But she's supposed to be Dead.  
  
DAWN  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
(Tries to walk past them.)  
  
KIRTSY  
  
(Blocks her path.)  
  
So is she dead? Or is she really alive?  
  
Because you know what people say. You and your sister,  
  
And her friends, all the weird occurrences.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Glares at her hatefully.)  
  
You have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
KIRSTY  
  
Don't I? (Smiles.)  
  
So there are no vampires?  
  
Dawn stalks past her angrily and huffs away, and Kirsty folds her arms under her chest with self-satisfaction. She turns to her friends.  
  
KIRSTY  
  
Told you guys.  
  
INT. Back in Buffy's house, Buffy goes into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water. She eagerly gulps it down and pours another. A slight sweat is seen glistening on her brow. A knock is heard at the door and Buffy sighs, setting down her water and going over to the door. She opens it.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Xander.  
  
XANDER  
  
Hey, Buff. I have today off, thought maybe you'd want to hang.  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Wipes her forehead.)  
  
I'd like to, I'm just not feeling all that great.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Eyes her suspiciously.)  
  
We don't have to go anywhere, we could just hang out here.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Smiles weakly.) Okay.  
  
Buffy opens the door further and Xander ducks his head and walks in, pulling the door closed behind him. He follows Buffy into their living room still filled with boxes and sits on the couch.  
  
XANDER  
  
So, Buff, how ya holding up?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Shifts her gaze uneasily.)  
  
I'm okay.  
  
XANDER  
  
Are you really?  
  
BUFFY  
  
I'm dealing. It's all really confusing, but I'm dealing.  
  
XANDER  
  
I can't imagine what you must be going through, but if  
  
Want to talk about it, I'm here for ya.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Smiles.) I know. Thanks.  
  
Both Xander and Buffy glance around at the boxes.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Sighs.) I'll have to unpack all of these.  
  
XANDER  
  
Want some help?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Sure. But, not right now. I'm not much in an unpacking mood.  
  
XANDER  
  
When I woke up, I had a feeling it was a relaxing day. That's why  
  
(Pulls out a rented video and hands it to Buffy.)  
  
I brought this.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Glances down at the tape.)  
  
Cruel Intentions?  
  
XANDER  
  
Don't take this the wrong way but Catherine kinda reminds me of you.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Xander! (Socks his arm.)  
  
XANDER  
  
Ouch! (Rubs arm.)  
  
INT. Glory's apartment. She is sitting on her bed, listlessly filing her nails. Flank approaches her.  
  
FLANK  
  
O' Great One, would you like something to drink?  
  
A mumosa, perhaps?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Rolls her eyes.) No. You know what I want?  
  
FLANK  
  
(Smiles.) A massage perhaps? I'd put gloves on my scabby hands!  
  
GLORY  
  
Ugh, no! I want a vanilla latte!  
  
Glory swings her feet over the side of the bed and stands up, brushing off her dress.  
  
GLORY  
  
I'm going out for coffee. Stay here and try not to touch anything.  
  
The minions all exchange a curious glance, but are smart enough to not say anything to her. Glory picks up a stylish Prada purse and storms out the door. She begins walking down the street, glancing at her surroundings with loathing. She comes up on a row of little Sunnydale shops, and after pausing, enters a coffee shop and strides up to the counter.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
Vanilla latte.  
  
The worker eyes her for a moment and then turns around to make her drink. Scowling, she rests an elbow on the counter and twirls a curl between her fingers. In the background we see a man, presumably in his twenties, staring intently at her. A moment later, the worker hands Glory her coffee. She takes it and hands over a five.  
  
GLORY  
  
Keep the change.  
  
The man nods with warmth, but Glory was already on her way towards a seat. She sits down and sips her coffee, closing her eyes as if basking in its good taste. The man we saw a moment ago gets up, grabbing his cup and heads towards Glory's table.  
  
MAN  
  
This seat taken?  
  
Glory rolls her eyes and opens her mouth as if about to spout off a sarcastic comment, but then her demeanor changes and she pauses, motioning with her hand. The man smiles and takes a seat at Glory's table.  
  
MAN  
  
So, what's your name.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Grins tightly.)  
  
Glory.  
  
MAN  
  
Well, it suits you. You certainly are Glorious.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Smirks with self-satisfaction.)  
  
Yes, I am aren't I.  
  
MAN  
  
(Laughs.) And you know it too.  
  
(Pauses.) So, Glory, have a boyfriend?  
  
GLORY  
  
Ugh, no time for guys. See I'm only here until I can find a way home.  
  
Kind of a 'stuck' thing.  
  
MAN  
  
Ah, I see. Can't wait long enough to get out of this crappy town, eh?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Tilts her head, amused.)  
  
Exactly.  
  
MAN  
  
So, where do you come from?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Tosses her curls.) Far away, where they've never even heard of Sunnydale.  
  
MAN  
  
Lucky you. So, busy tonight?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Tilts her head.)  
  
Maybe.  
  
MAN  
  
(Laughs.) Your a tease, you know that?  
  
(Pauses.) Tell you what. If you're maybe not busy,  
  
I was thinking maybe dinner? C'mon, I don't bite.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Rolls her eyes.)  
  
Yet, is the operative phrase if you stay in this town long enough.  
  
Glory grabs her coffee and pushes her chair back, hurrying to her feet.  
  
GLORY  
  
Not interested.  
  
Glory flips her curls over her shoulder and storms out, a look of confused anger playing across her face.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Grimacing.)  
  
Ugh, like I'd ever touch a mortal.  
  
Glory pauses in her step, leans against one of the walls of a shop and sighs, briefly closing her eyes.  
  
GLORY  
  
I want to go home.  
  
Glory shakes her head as if forcing her thought out of it, and grasping her coffee cup, re-gathers her determination and begins to walk on.  
  
INT. Back at the magic shop, for the most part nothing has changed from where we left off last time. Giles has his head buried in a book, but suddenly he looks up with raised eyebrows.  
  
GILES  
  
Of coarse!  
  
Willow and Tara turn their attention away from Amy for a moment and look at Giles with curiosity.  
  
GILES  
  
Amy didn't just transform herself into a rat a few years ago.  
  
She transformed her mind as well so it wouldn't be painful for her.  
  
Like a chosen death almost.  
  
WILLOW  
  
A. a death?  
  
  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Yes. You see, Amy didn't want to remember life as she was.  
  
When you performed the spell to bring her back, it was merely a body  
  
transformation. You didn't know that what she had done was more than that.  
  
WILLOW  
  
So what do we do?  
  
In the background, Tara is trying to keep Amy under control.  
  
GILES  
  
We have to find out exactly what part of the spell you were missing,  
  
And simply finish it. Shouldn't be too difficult I imagine.  
  
Amy suddenly lurches away from Tara and skitters to the corner, scratching against the wall as if trying to dig a tunnel.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Half-sarcastically.)  
  
No, not too difficult at all.  
  
INT. Back in the Summers house, Buffy and Xander are watching the very end of Cruel Intentions. The screen is blurry but you can hear 'Bitter Sweet Symphony' in the background. Xander looks over to Buffy and sees that she's not really watching anyway, so he grabs the remote control and shuts it off.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Frowns.) See I don't get that.  
  
It takes so much energy to be so sneaky and devious.  
  
And it's not like she's chosen to be all psycho.  
  
Why would you want to be like that?  
  
XANDER  
  
Buffy, what you do is hardly a comparison to what she does.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I know that. But, he died. He died because he wanted to change.  
  
He wanted to be better. And all she gets, for just being evil all the time,  
  
Is someone finding her cocaine rosary? It's not fair.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Tilts his head, regarding her.)  
  
We're not talking about the movie here are we.  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Looks away.) I was just trying to. to do what I promised.  
  
I promised Mom. I promised her that I'd take care of Dawn, that I'd  
  
Keep her safe. No matter what.  
  
A tear starts to glisten in Buffy's eye.  
  
XANDER  
  
Hey. And you did. Buffy, you gave up your life for her.  
  
Do you know how many people would be so selfless?  
  
You're back, because of that. Because the powers know that  
  
This world isn't the same without you in it. And it's not just about you  
  
Being the slayer. It's about you being you.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Smiles softly.)  
  
Its just, I remember it all. I remember seeing the portal.  
  
And Dawn, she was going to jump. Because, because she thought  
  
She had to. But, she didn't.  
  
XANDER  
  
I know. Buffy, what you did for Dawn was more than anyone  
  
Could have asked. You wouldn't be here now if it weren't for your goodness.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Silently.) My goodness, isn't what brought me back.  
  
XANDER  
  
See, that's where you're wrong. Angels work from on high,  
  
So the Powers That Be are the ones that brought you back.  
  
It was your goodness.  
  
Buffy eyes Xander with a new, fresher gaze, as if his meaningful words to her were finally setting in and she believed them. She slowly smiles, this time not forced or obviously false. Xander leans forward and hugs her.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Xander?  
  
XANDER  
  
(Slowly pulls away.)  
  
Yeah?  
  
BUFFY  
  
I'm glad. I'm glad I'm here.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Smiles.) Good. We are too. We all love you, Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Smiles again.) I know.  
  
INT. Back at the magic shop, customers are casually walking about and everything for the most part is the way we left it. The bell sounds and a pizza guy walks in.  
  
PIZZA GUY  
  
Domino's!  
  
Giles walks up to the pizza guy and hands him some cash and takes the pizza. Willow looks up.  
  
WILLOW  
  
What kind did you order?  
  
GILES  
  
Sausage and mushroom.  
  
WILLOW  
  
No plain cheese?  
  
GILES  
  
I'm afraid not.  
  
Willow frowns and turns her attention back to Tara, and Giles sets the pizza down and opens it, taking out a slice.  
  
GILES  
  
Help yourself to a slice, everyone.  
  
TARA  
  
Oh, thank you, but I'm allergic to mushrooms.  
  
Suddenly Amy lurches forward and sticks her head in the box, sniffing the pizza. Giles tries to gently push her head away, and he hands her a slice. She drops in on the table and nibbles at it. Willow and Tara exchange a grimacing look, and Giles merely frowns with sympathy. Anya looks over, wrinkling her nose.  
  
ANYA  
  
Gross!  
  
Giles finishes his slice and returns to the counter, putting a hand on his hip.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Tosses her hair and sighs curtly.)  
  
I'm running out of ones here.  
  
GILES  
  
I may have more in the back.  
  
ANYA  
  
What do you mean, you may? What am I supposed to tell the customers  
  
who want change? If they can't get money back, they won't buy,  
  
and if they don't buy we loose their business, and if we loose their business  
  
we go broke and have to close the store!  
  
GILES  
  
Anya, the store isn't going to close if one day we are short on ones.  
  
Nevertheless, I'll go look for some now.  
  
Giles disappears into the back of the store, and Anya looks after him, uptight and frowning. Back at the round table, Willow takes a napkin and wipes off Amy's pizza-mouth. She looks at Tara with sad eyes and Tara looks away, as if both of them were remembering when Willow had to do this for Tara. Tara sighs and bends down tucking Amy's hanging hair behind her ear gently. She tilts her head. Suddenly their eyes lock. Willow pauses and watches them with confusion, and after a minute, Amy tears her head away and whimpers. Tara takes a deep breath.  
  
WILLOW  
  
What was that?  
  
TARA  
  
I know, I know where she is.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Where?  
  
TARA  
  
When she did the spell on herself, she must have locked her mind in,  
  
Well it's sort of like a room. But not a real room. It's not even inside her head.  
  
She didn't just turn herself into a rat, she put her essence into a rat. She was inside the rat,  
  
But she wasn't the rat. So when we brought her back, we just transferred her essence back to her body but we didn't open the door where she locked her mind.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
So, how do we do that?  
  
TARA  
  
We can't. She has to tell us. I can, or, you're better at it,  
  
You can do a spell that will make her able to talk. And she can tell us  
  
How to let her mind out.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Tonight then. We'll bring her back.  
  
EXT. Outside the Summers house, Buffy is just seeing Xander out at the door.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Shouldn't I patrol or something?  
  
XANDER  
  
We got it covered, Buff. Don't worry about it for now.  
  
Buffy opens her mouth as if she's about to object, but then closes it again, looking at Xander with silent gratitude.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I really should start to unpack and stuff anway.  
  
Are you sure you guys got it?  
  
XANDER  
  
Positive.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Xander?  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeah?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Pauses.) Thank you.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Smiles warmly.) You're welcome.  
  
Xander turns around and walks off into the sunset. Buffy stares after him for a moment and then goes back into her house, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
INT. Back at the magic shop, Giles and Anya appear to be closing up. Willow and Tara are still at the round table with Amy trying to keep her under control. After a moment the last customer leaves and Giles turns to the gang.  
  
GILES  
  
Anya, are you doing inventory tonight?  
  
ANYA  
  
What? Inventory? I thought I was supposed to patrol with Xander.  
  
GILES  
  
Oh, that's right. (Sighs.) I guess I'll be the one staying.  
  
Willow and Tara gather Amy and begin to head for the door. Anya eagerly rushes forward.  
  
ANYA  
  
Don't mistreat the money! Every cent should be accounted for!  
  
GILES  
  
(Rolls eyes.) Oh, of coarse.  
  
The gang all leaves and Giles locks the door. Willow and Tara begin to lead Amy back to their place, and Anya frowns at something in the distance for a moment before realizing that it's Xander.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Squints.) Did you bring weapons?  
  
Xander holds up a stake and a crossbow, and Anya nods in approval. The two meet up and begin walking towards the cemetery.  
  
ANYA  
  
How was Buffy?  
  
XANDER  
  
Better. She seems to be dealing. I think she's gonna be okay.  
  
ANYA  
  
Are you sure it's not just an act? I've lived for over a thousand years  
  
And I'm terrified of death.  
  
XANDER  
  
Not an act. She'll be just fine. It'll take time but she will.  
  
As they enter the cemetery, suddenly something leaps out at them and knocks Xander to the ground. It's a demon, big, green, kind of slimy with big, spread apart razor sharp teeth.  
  
ANYA  
  
XANDER!!  
  
The demon rushes Xander again, dragging him to his feet by his throat.  
  
DEMON  
  
(Glances at Anya, smiling evilly.)  
  
The human shall die, and you shall return to the fortress you were destined for!  
  
ANYA  
  
Let him go!  
  
Anya rushes forward, yanking on the demon's arm but her efforts don't seem to effect him in the least bit.  
  
DEMON  
  
I cannot. It is him who is preventing you from your power!  
  
Choking, Xander somehow reaches into his pocket and grabs a little knife, then lurches his arm stabbing the demon in the eye. The demon screeches and immediately drops him. Anya rushes to Xander helping him to his feet. He struggles, leaning on her and they begin to run away.  
  
DEMON  
  
You will be tested, Queen of Vengeance!  
  
The demon reaches into his tattered shirt and pulls something out, tossing it after Anya and Xander. The strange object hits Anya's head.  
  
ANYA  
  
Ouch! That hurt!  
  
XANDER  
  
Keep . moving .  
  
Xander and Anya cling to each other and limp away, the demon not following.  
  
INT. Willow and Tara's place with Amy. Tara is paging through a magic book and Willow is gathering supplies. Amy is sitting by her cage, a sad forlorn look etched on her face. Willow gathers her supplies and heads back to the bed where Tara is.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Okay, I think I have everything right.  
  
You ready to do this?  
  
Tara glances over at Amy, then turns back to Willow, nodding softly with a soft smile.  
  
TARA  
  
I'm ready.  
  
Willow and Tara simultaneously light candles, then Willow lights some incense and joins her hands with Tara. The girls close their eyes and take a deep breath.  
  
WILLOW AND TARA  
  
Before we began. Before existence. There was only silence.  
  
Bring forth evolution and channel, bring forth communication and ease.  
  
The girls slowly split their hands and touch Amy gently on the forehead. A white light quickly pops up, then disappears. Tara and Willow are both thrown slightly back. Taking a breath, they both stare at Amy with hopeful expectance. Amy blinks.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Amy, can you hear me?  
  
AMY  
  
I can hear you. Where are you? I can't see you.  
  
Willow and Tara exchange a look of apprehension.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Amy, we're here. Home. And we're trying to find you.  
  
You have to tell us where you are.  
  
AMY  
  
Door. locked. Locked so I couldn't get out.  
  
I think there's a . I can't, can't remember the word.  
  
TARA  
  
(Whispers.) It's wearing off. We have to hurry.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Amy, listen to me! You'll be locked in there forever unless you tell us  
  
Where you are locked up! You have to tell us!  
  
  
  
AMY  
  
(Gulps.) It's inside. Inside a vault. In my room. A little box.  
  
Its . squa.sq.  
  
The understanding disappears from Amy's eyes, and her posture crumples, her gaze returning back to the cage she vacated for the past two and a half years. Willow and Tara exchange a glance.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Guess we have to go to Amy's dads, convince him to give us the box.  
  
TARA  
  
We don't even know what kind of box it is.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Some kind of safe; lock-box. I'll go. I've met him before.  
  
TARA  
  
It might be too late now, and tomorrow's Sunday.  
  
You should go in the morning.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Alright. I'll call Giles, tell him what I've found out.  
  
Tara nods and Willow picks up the receiver to call Giles.  
  
INT. Xander and Anya are back in Xander's apartment. They're sitting down and Xander is examining her head. He touches a spot and she leaps backwards.  
  
ANYA  
  
Ouch!  
  
XANDER  
  
It's just a bump. You'll be okay.  
  
ANYA  
  
Okay? I feel like I have a grapefruit attached to my head!  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Funny, it only looks the size of a lemon to me.  
  
ANYA  
  
Hey!  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
I'm kidding. I'll get some ice, it'll be good as new in a couple days.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Barely touches her head again, winces.)  
  
What if it doesn't go away, and I'm stuck here forever, and I have to live out  
  
The rest of my life with an ugly bump on my head?  
  
XANDER  
  
(Pauses.) An, what's going on here?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns.) Nothing! (Pauses.)  
  
It's just, we haven't chosen a date yet. And I'm starting to feel like  
  
Our marriage isn't going to happen. And if you don't love me anymore  
  
And break up with me, I'll have to spend the rest of my life with a bump on my head  
  
And no one will ever want me again!  
  
XANDER  
  
(Tilts his head.) A date? That's what this is about?  
  
(Bends down.) Anya, I love you. And if it's bothering you, we'll sit down  
  
tomorrow and pick a date. I didn't just propose to you for any reason. I told you before.  
  
I'm going to live a long time. And I want you by my side.  
  
Anya grins and nods softly, and Xander gets back down on his knees and they share a kiss.  
  
INT. The Summers house. Dawn is sleeping on the couch and Buffy quietly puts a blanket over her and kisses her cheek. With that contact, suddenly flashbacks occur inside of Buffy's head. She sees Dawn as a little girl on a swing with her, then she sees herself and Dawn fighting over a hairbrush, she sees herself brushing back Dawn's hair, and then the tower, Dawn bleeding and looking up at Buffy with silent sadness. Suddenly Buffy is back in her living room, sitting by Dawn. She takes a deep breath.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Convincing herself.) It's over now.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Shifts in her sleep.) Buffy, help .Glory .  
  
Buffy leaps forward, shaking Dawn violently.  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawn!  
  
Dawn wakes up and throws herself into Buffy's arms for a moment before regaining her composure.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Bad dream is all.  
  
BUFFY  
  
It's okay. We're going to be okay.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Purses her lips.) I know.  
  
INT. Willow and Tara's, the next morning. Willow is getting dressed and Tara is trying to make Amy eat some toast. Amy grips the toast awkwardly in her hands and begins to nibble. Tara frowns.  
  
WILLOW  
  
It's okay. If I can get this box, we can get her back soon.  
  
Tara nods in understanding, and Willow grabs her purse and begins to head out.  
  
EXT. Taking a deep breath, Willow carefully walks up to a house and rings the doorbell. She hears shuffling, and a few moments later, a tired, worn- out looking man answers the door.  
  
AMY'S FATHER  
  
Y-yes?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm a friend of your daughter's-  
  
AMY'S FATHER  
  
Willow.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Surprised.) You remembered my name.  
  
AMY'S FATHER  
  
(Looks down.) I have to, you know. Remember things. She disappeared and I-  
  
I have to keep her alive. Keep hoping she's alive. (Pauses.) What can I do for you?  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
I know this might be strange. And, believe me I don't want to hurt  
  
Or offend you in any way, but I was wondering if it were possible, if  
  
I could look in Amy's room.  
  
AMY'S FATHER  
  
(Raises an eyebrow.) Why? Do you think you might know where she is?  
  
WILLOW  
  
I'm, I'm not sure. But sometimes people will leave subtle clues to where they are.  
  
AMY'S FATHER  
  
The police have already looked it over, they couldn't find anything.  
  
But I've kept it just the way it was when, when she went away.  
  
The man moves away from the door softly, nodding Willow to come in.  
  
AMY'S FATHER  
  
It's up the stairs, first door on the right.  
  
After pausing for a moment and realizing that Amy's father wasn't going to go up with her, she nods in quiet thanks and slowly makes her way up the stairs. She turns the knob and carefully enters Amy's room. She peers around. The room is soft-toned, done in decorative pinks and pastels. There doesn't appear to be a lot of witch stuff, as if Amy had tried to hide it. Willow's gaze drifts towards her large white dresser, where several random things sat, perfumes, pictures and a few jewelry boxes. Willow looks at the jewelry boxes and carefully reaches out a hand to open one. All that is in it is earrings. Frowning, she touches the next one and the suddenly draws her hand back as if it were on fire. Her mouth slowly opens in surprise.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Whispers to herself.) This is it.  
  
Willow carefully reaches out again and gently picks up the box, being careful not to open it. She places it inside her purse and slowly walks out of the room closing the door softly behind her and down the stairs. Amy's dad looks up at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
AMY'S FATHER  
  
Did you find anything useful?  
  
WILLOW  
  
No, I didn't I'm sorry. But I'll keep looking.  
  
Suddenly Amy's dad reaches out and grasps Willow's hand.  
  
  
  
AMY'S DAD  
  
Thank you. Thank you for caring about my daughter.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Smiles softly.) You're welcome.  
  
Amy's dad opens the front door and Willow silently walks out.  
  
INT. Back at Willow and Tara's place, Willow re-enters with the box and sets it down carefully. Tara looks up at her expectantly.  
  
TARA  
  
Are you sure that's it?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Yeah. I felt something powerful when I touched it.  
  
TARA  
  
You didn't open it, right?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Of coarse not.  
  
Tara gets off of the bed and walks softly over to their book collection, pulling out a hardbound spell book. She flips it open and pages through it a few minutes, then shows it to Willow.  
  
TARA  
  
I think this is it, a spell so we can return her essence back to her.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Squints, reading the page.)  
  
This actually looks really easy.  
  
Tara gives her a strange look as if to say 'Maybe for you but not for me.' But Willow either chooses to ignore it, or doesn't see it at all. Tara goes back over to Amy and turns her so she's facing the both of them. Amy immediately turns around and stares back at her cage.  
  
TARA  
  
Shh, Amy it's okay.  
  
Tara turns Amy back around and points towards Willow, and this time Amy looks at Willow and remains still. Tara slowly walks back to Willow.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Whispers.) Let's hope she remains still now.  
  
Willow and Tara both take a deep breath, standing side by side with the book in front of the both of them. Willow carefully places the box right by the book.  
  
TARA AND WILLOW  
  
(Reading.)  
  
From this containment she is withheld  
  
Let her body and soul once again meld.  
  
We release her essence and her soul to be free  
  
To allow her to be one.  
  
So mote it be!  
  
Willow opens the box carefully, and a while mist leaks out and moves towards Amy, then seems to leap into her nose and mouth. She takes in a quick breath, then blinks. Willow and Tara raise their eyebrows.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Amy?  
  
AMY  
  
(Glances around warily.)  
  
Willow? Where- where am I?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Oh my god! (Rushes forward, embracing Amy.)  
  
You're back! I've been trying for the longest time.  
  
AMY  
  
I. we're not burning? We're ..ohh..  
  
How long has it been?  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Bites her lower lip and glances at Tara.)  
  
Don't freak out okay? (Pauses.)  
  
It's been about two and a half years.  
  
AMY  
  
(Eyes bulge.) Years? Oh my god.  
  
  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
But, but don't freak, it's okay!  
  
Cause, cause you're back and guess what?  
  
No more witch persecution!  
  
AMY  
  
It's all over?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Yep. (Glances at Tara.)  
  
Everything's back to normal.  
  
EXT. Outside of Amy's house, Willow walks with Amy up to the door. Amy looks at her with apprehension, and Willow gives her a nod of encouragement.  
  
WILLOW  
  
If you need anything.  
  
AMY  
  
(Smiles) Thank you.  
  
Willow nods and slowly walks away. Amy takes a deep breath and walks up to the door, hesitates but finally musters up the courage to knock. Silence follows for a few moments, and then the door slowly opens. Amy's dad peeks his head out and his eyebrows raise in shock.  
  
AMY'S FATHER  
  
Amy? Is. is that really you?  
  
AMY  
  
(Beams.) It's me.  
  
Amy's dad opens the door further and steps out, looking upon his daughter with obscene gratitude as a tear forms in the corner of his eye. Amy grins with utter happiness, and they embrace in a long-lost and now found genuine hug.  
  
END OF BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER 


End file.
